Support
by RexieCakes
Summary: Takes place after the season 13 final, Clare is Pregnant and must tell everyone the news... How will they take it though? Will she be left alone? Or will she have family, friends and her baby's father standing by her? To find out... Read!


"Did she answer?"

"No she didn't,"

"Same here..."

I -I don't understand, she just ran off this morning?"

Yeah..."

"Huh..."

"I'm worried Jenna,"

"Me too,"

"Do you think something is terribly wrong?" Like maybe she couldn't get into Columbia?"

I don't think they could have gotten her results that fast. She just took that interview,"

"Then what could it be?" "I mean it couldn't have been something with her family because she said it was a New York number you know,"

"Maybe we should just go over to our house, and see what's wrong because it's bothering me as well,"

"Good idea I just hope everything is okay,"

...

"God why is this happening, just when everything is looking good for me, something always comes up!" I should probably go to Jenna and Alli first, there may best friends and Jenna's be through this herself. And There goes my chances of getting to back together with Eli," Clare thought.

* * *

"Come on, Come on. We're almost there,"

"Please try to come down sure everything is okay,"

"How could it be? She ran off this morning, Dork. She never does that,"

"Great now you're going to have me thinking about all the worst possibilities of what could be wrong I been trying to keep myself, Alli but you're really helping,"

"I can't help it she's our best friend will wait look were here where you have us walk over here?" Jenna asked.

"Because I told you my parents need the car soon, and you know I don't have my own yet,"

"Still think we could have gotten back in time for them to use it but all right let's get to her front door,"

"Yeah we should wish to waste of time talking here on the sidewalk,"

Jenna rolled her eyes as she and Alli approached Clare's front door.

Alli knocked on the door and within a few seconds Clare answer her eyes were bloodshot she looked as though she had been sobbing.

"Clare, Darling. What's wrong?" Jenna questioned.

Yeah what is it?" Alli added you been ignoring our calls since you ran off from Degrassi,"

"Girls, do you remember when Drew and I you know...?"

"Yeah we do," Jenna said as Alli nodded.

"Okay well... Alli you know when we were on the phone, when I was walking through New York? And we were talking about Eli, and all the other stuff? And how I accidently walked right into a pole, was taken to the hospital, and was tested? So because of my interview being that same night I had to leave... So they said they'd call me when they got results from the tests, to tell me if anything was wrong... So when they did call me back, which was right when I got back to Degrassi, they told everything was going to be fine... For me and my baby... Girls, I'm Pregnant," Clare explained nervously.

"Have you told Drew yet?" Jenna questioned.

"No," how can I?" I mean he's so happy now you know? It'll ruin everything not just for me not just for him for a lot of people do you know what my mom is going to do when she finds out? She'll probably plan a murder for Drew..."

"This isn't supposed to happen girls I was supposed to go out to Columbia now I'm not going to be able to..."

Jenna looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes, before speaking. "You know I know what you're going through right?"

"Yeah..." Clare stuttered.

"Which means I know how you feel... And don't ya worry we're going to help you through this," Jenna said.

"Indeed we are!" Alli barked. "We love you, girl,"

Clare couldn't help, but smile she knew she'd be okay with her friends by her side.

"You two are the best," Clare chirped.

Then the three friends join in a group hug. "Yeah well… Of course we are," Alli replied. "I mean come on..."

Jenna and Clare laughed together. Clare sighed yes everything would be okay now… Time to tell the others.

"Who should be the next to know?" Clare asked.

"Probably your family, I mean yeah Drew needs to know too, but I think they should know before he does," Allie answered.

"I'm scared when if they… Disown Me?"

"Clare, they love you they would never do anything like that," Jenna said.

"I don't know you know how they are believing in sex after marriage and all that…"

"Would you like us to help you?" Alli chimed in.

"That would be nice, but… I cannot think of me if I can't even tell them myself..."

"Thing is even though I know telling them by myself is the right things do, I don't think I have it in me,"

"Please let us help you… They will understand," Alli said.

"Okay… Come inside," Clare responded. "My mom should be home soon,"

"Jenna and Alli followed their friend inside, in hopes that Clare's mom would take the news okay.

Twenty minutes later Clare's mother arrived home.

"Clare!" Helen called out. "I'm Home,"

"Hi, Mom," Clare squeaked. As she walked into the room with Alli and Jenna behind her.

"Oh… I didn't know you'd have friends over," Helen said.

"Yeah they came over unexpectedly you see… Mom there something you need to know. I-I'm sort of… " Clare bit down on her bottom lip. She couldn't say it.

"You see Clare is... Uh... You see she's..." Alli mumbled.

Jenna sighed and shook her head she was going to have to be the one to do this...

"Clare's pregnant," Jenna admitted.

"WHAT?" After everything I've taught you! Oh, Clare why!?"

"Mom, I am so sorry I didn't think this would happen..."

Helen sighed.

Claire, I can't say that I'm not upset with you but that does not mean that I'm not going to support you," Helen said.

"You're not gonna disown me?" Claire asked in shock. Well that's a relief…"

"I would never do such a thing you know," Helen said.

"Well it's not like you were expecting me to be pregnant right now, so I thought that you wouldn't anything to do with me anymore,"

"I'd never leave you, darling," Helen said as she walked over to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

"Who's the father?" Helen asked.

"My friend Drew," Clare responded.

"I see… Have you told him yet?" Helen responded.

"No I just found out this morning, and so far the only ones that know what's going on, is you, Alli, and Jenna," Clare said.

"You should probably tell him next, he does needs know, Dear," Helen replied.

"Yeah he does need to know but do you realize what this is going to do? His mother is not compassionate like you are, so probably she's probably going to kick him out or something... And let's not forget about how this is going to effects his father is well," Clare sighed.

"Yeah," Helen nodded. That will be hard by look… If they you know if they do kick him out, he could always come here and stay," Helen pointed out.

"Really?" Clare asked.

"Yes really Helen smirked. But maybe they won't do that... Just in case though our doors open,"

"Okay," Clare said. I'll call him soon... oh God no way Ii should tell him in person shouldn't I?" Alright..." I'll go over to his house and I'll break the news…"

"Good,"Helen said.

Then Clare turned to Allie and Jenna smiled weakly. "Thanks girls," Clare said.

"Course!" Jenna said. "We're here for you, you know that,"

"Indeed!" Alli howled.

* * *

The sun began to sink down as the moon began rising into the sky. Nighttime was nearing as Clare pulled into Drew's driveway.

"Okay I can do this.. Everything will be alright..." Clare thought to herself.

Clare got out of her truck and headed out to Drew's front door.

Knock, Knock, Knock...

The door opened revealing a very happy Drew. "Clare, what's up?" Drew asked.

"Drew..." Clare began. I have something to tell you and... I just hope you don't take this to hard..."

"What's wrong?" Drew questioned.

'Drew, do you remember... Well of course you remember… When we had sex..." Clare gulped.

"Yeah, Edwards... I remember," Drew said.

'So I found out this morning that... I'm…" I'm pregnant..." And you're the father..."

Drew stood there frozen in place he was what there was what?

"Clare, you do know... That I would of appreciated if you had told me this earlier today right?" Drew hissed.

"Drew, I just told my two best friends and my mother, I didn't have the strength to tell you I'm sorry, but I knew you had to know..." Clare trailed off.

"Well duh!" Drew said.

"You know you're taking this way better than I thought you would," Clare said.

"Oh believe me I wanna scream, but... That won't help anything,"

"So I need to know you and miss you want to be a part of the baby's life?" Because I'm not giving the child up or having an abortion,"

"Clare, I'm in! I'm not the kind of guy who wouldn't take responsibility for his own child," Drew said.

"Oh thank God..." Clare muttered.

"Now then I guess it's time for me, to tell my parents,"

…

And so Drew confessed to his parents about Clare's pregnancy.

While not happy at all with their son, people told him that they be there for support.

The next day he Edwards family and the Torres family got together, to sort things out.

They would be putting money towards the baby for outfits, food diapers toys, etc.

when school started back up after the week semester break, both Clare and Drew were terrified.

While there families knew of their situation and so did Allie and Jenna, not another soul yet new. How would they take the rest of their friends? Dallas, Becky, Jack, Connor, and everyone else.

But would they be disappointed in them? Or when they stand by them through it? And what about principle Simpson? Where he take away Drew's and Clare's student Council positions?

"So… We're getting them altogether? After school at The Dot?"

"Yeah," Drew said. I figure if it's in a public place, some of their reactions might not be as dramatic, as if they might be if we told them in private or something,"

"This outta be fun, huh? Clare groaned.

"Yeah… It'll be real fun..."

When the school day ended, Clare and Drew went right over to the Dot.

Sitting there, as they waited for their friends to arrive they could only hope that they would stand by them.

How many minutes had it been? Ten? Twenty? Clare and Drew had both so now zoned out into their thoughts. But they hadn't realized that Jenna, Alli, Jack, Imogen, Connor, Becky, and Dallas were all sitting around the table, that they had chosen to be important announcement.

Dallas had brought them back to reality, when he snapped his fingers in front of their faces.

"Clare, Drew why did you want us all here?" Dallas asked.

"Oh… uh sorry..." Clare whimpered. As Drew looked away nervously.

"What ... what's wrong? Jack added in. You two look awfully worried, is it student Council?"

"No, it's nothing like that... Okay Jenna and Alli already know what's going on, but the rest of you are our friends as well… So here it is… " Clare squeaked.

"Everyone some of you know this that one night during the night, had sex… But it was in the heat of the moment so we didn't use protection... And so turns out I'm pregnant…" Clare managed to choke out.

The whole table is quiet so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Mouths hung open, eyes looked as if they were growing into giants...

Dallas glanced at Drew before speaking. Drew man I feel ya you know I'm a father so I know how you're feeling right now, and I am here for you don't know about the others here, but you have not lost me over this,"

"We're with them as well," Jenna said. Alli and I would never abandon our Clare,"

"You have my support too," Imogen said.

"Same here," Jack chirped.

"You know I've always got your backs, you two," Connor said.

And that was everyone expect for a certain blonde-haired girl...

She didn't know what to say, she really liked Drew and she knew he felt the same about her, but now it was going to be a father… He couldn't be with her now no way.

"Becky?" Drew asked.

"I must admit that I'm surprised but I mean really who isn't? It's just… You know how I feel you however you know the way I am as well. So you have my support I am not upset with you or anything… I do not want us to be together though, I want you to focus on being there Clare and for your child," Becky responded.

"I understand no worries. Thank you, Becks and everyone else with all of you by our side we can do this," Drew said as he smiled.

Clare smiled as well she felt extremely lucky to have the friends she did. Now no matter what happened in the coming months, Clare and Drew knew they'd be fine because they had support.

* * *

**Oh whoa... o-o What a season we just had, huh? Personally I loved it! We got to see a lot of important issues adressed, we got to see charters grow and learn... Etc. But wow I was not expecting such a mind blowing end to season 13. Clare... Clare Edwards is pregnant. There was sooo much I enjoyed in the season final, so many moments where I was scared. Like when Imogen told Drew about the green house being destroyed by the storm, the last place Becky had been... I thought we had lost her... Dx I was flipping out. But then they showed that she was fine, but then... she and Drew got trapped in that room with the gas leak and then I thought they were both going to die. ._. Luckily they have great friends who saved them! Thank flipping god... After losing Cam and Adam... I don't think I could handle losing another. :c But enough about that... Yeah I loved season 13 and I cannot wait for season 14! **

**And I'd like to think that Clare and Drew's friends and Family will be like how they were in my fic next season, when they get the news.**

**Because honestly... Drew and Clare both deserve to have people there for them for this. **

**One more thing... Didn't put Eli in because I didn't think it would've gone well with the story...? I just think... I don't know that their friends at home, and family would get the news first, then later on when Clare felt a little stronger, she'd call Eli and tell him. **

**Anyways that's it... So review?**


End file.
